Black Star
Black Star is a BLK Heavy made by Pow. His theme is Two Steps from Hell - Black Blade. Appearance He wears a RED Heavy Metal set, Deus Specs and a darkened RED U-clank-a. Before he enhanced himself, he appeared as a BLK Heavy wearing a RED Pugilist's Protector. Biography Black Star was always a malicious individual. He started off his evil deeds by attempting several robberies on well-known Freaks, failing most of the time due to his lack of skill. At one point, he encountered Venomedic who poisoned his left eye. Due to his brute force nature, Black ripped the infected organ out of his skull. He then proceeded to enhance himself into the cyborg he is today, in secret. He created a modified helmet to wear, and placed more discreet enhancements in his limbs. At this point, there were few shreds of his human self apart from his untouched evil personality. He plotted anew, to get his revenge on those who defeated him and even worse, to take over the entire Freak world. He achieved proceeding with the plan when he met his brother Lehen Metal and his loyal henchman Golden Luke. As they formed a very big alliance, they built robots to guard the base so that no prisoner escapes. This would mean something certain that their plan might fail, but otherwise, they are on the lookout for enemies and will not rest until the freak world is dominted. Personality and Behaviour Black Star is a cold, ruthless killer. He shows no shred of sympathy when attacking and murdering those who oppose him. When his opponent is defeated, he never hesitates to land the killing blow. To his subordinates he acts like a slave driver, bossing everyone around and beating up those who do not do as he commands. Powers and Abilities Black's ruthlessness and cybernetics give way to a host of powerful attacks. '''Pummel: '''Black often attacks by knocking his opponent to the ground and, with a foot on his opponent's torso to prevent them from escaping, proceeds to beat the strength out of his opponent. Whilst doing this, the arm doing the pummeling has crit sparks. '''Lasers: '''Black can fire incendiary lasers out of his U-clank-a. They do not deal much damage against high-tier Freaks, but they light the victim on fire and deal heavy knockback. '''Airborne Charge: '''Whilst airborne, Black can execute a deadly charge attack which involves gliding so fast at the enemy it could be considered flight. His right arm has crit sparks and is outstretched to generally hit the enemy head-on. If that strike isn't enough, the impact of the rest of Black's body weight is usually enough to knock down or even incapacitate his opponent. Black is also adept at the use of most firearms, and can disarm them quickly and effectively, as well as ready them in a short time - even making the Robot Bros' digistructed weaponry useful to him. His cybernetics are not in the slightest fragile - Black can take a large beating and shrug it off most of the time. Before he enhanced himself, he wielded an Axtinguisher, with no modifications. Bstar1new.PNG|Pummel 1. Bstar2new.PNG|Pummel 2. Bstar3new.PNG|Lasers. Bstar4new.PNG|Airborne Charge. Faults and Weaknesses Like most cyborgs, Black Star is weak to EMP and electrical attacks. Black is also slow moving, allowing agile Freaks such as Eagle to easily outmaneuver him. Black is also an easy target and not very tactical, so it is not hard to take him by surprise and lure him into doing a fatal mistake. Before he augmented himself, he had very little in damage and defense. Trivia * Part of Black Star's biography is inspired by Dokugan Ryu, an antagonist in the Young Samurai series of books. Other than that, they share no similar traits. * Black used to have a custom RED Heavy skin from the Nem's Battle Hardened Pack, the same skinpack that Soldine and Robosol originate from. It was changed at Kugawattan's request. * With SuperFrank225's permission, he was originally going planned to appear in the series as the secondary antagonist (with his brother Lehen Metal as the main antagonist, since Osma Hamilton is more of an anti-hero) before it got cancelled. Category:Heavies Category:Freaks made by Pow Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Leaders Category:BLK Team